MSJ-06II-C/B Tieren High Mobility Type B
MSJ-06II-C/B Tieren High Mobility Type B (aka Tieren High Mobility Type B, Tieren Type B, Tieren), is a mass produced upgrade of the MSJ-06II-A Tieren Ground Type in Mobile Suit Gundam 00. In AD 2307, the unit was used by the HRL. By AD 2312, the unit is used by the ESF and Katharon. Technology & Combat Characteristics At nearly twice the mass of the Gundam Virtue, the variant of the Human Reform League mainstay mobile suit is comparable in design to a bipedal tank, markedly less advanced and less maneuverable than the mass-production types of the other major powers. It bears many similarities to the Ground Type except for the legs which have been redesigned dramatically. There is a Commander variant of the Tieren High Mobility Type B that features the same head unit and shoulder shields as the MSJ-06II-ET Tieren Space Commander Type. Though the unit's heavy armor and firepower are relics from an older generation of combat vehicles, the preservation of these throwback features translates to practical dependability in general-purpose warfare, the reasoning behind its continued deployment. The Tieren's cockpit is screen-less and relatively cramped. The piloting display is head-mounted. Although designed and built after the original High Mobility Type the Type B shares more physical features in common with the Ground Type, possessing the same build and shields and lacking the High Mobility pack. Instead the enhanced mobility is derived from the enlarged legs which contain thrusters powerful enough to allow the Tieren to hover. With this ability the Tieren High Mobility Type B can accelerate over land to speeds much greater than what any previous HRL mobile suit could acheive with the exception of the more advanced MSJ-06II-SP Tieren Taozi Another notable difference is the switchover from the smoothbore cannon of previous models to the smoothbore gun. It does not have the same rate of fire as the cannon however the longer barrel could point to greater range and accuracy. And it has the ability to mount a carbon blade allowing for a quick switch between ranged and melee combat. Armaments ;*200mmx25mm Smoothbore Gun/Blade :A gun based on the smoothbore weapons technology of the HRL. Markedly less advanced then the linear weapons used by the Union and AEU the technology is quite reliable and dependable. The gun does not have the same rate of fire as the cannon however the longer barrel could point to greater range and accuracy. And it has the ability to mount a carbon blade allowing for a quick switch between ranged and melee combat. Variants ;*MSJ-06II-C/BT Tieren High Mobility Commander Type B History A more advanced Tieren variant mobile suit used by the Human Reform League, likely created to replace the MSJ-06II-A Tieren Ground Type as the HRL's front line mobile suit. A squad of Tieren High Mobility Type B were seen led by Sergei Smirnov who piloted a MSJ-06II-C/BT Tieren High Mobility Commander Type B in the Taklamakan Desert. The squad managed to capture the Gundam Kyrios however this success was not due to the combat abilities of the Tieren unit but actually due to the presence of super soldier Soma Peries and the effects her quantum brainwaves on Allelujah Haptism. After the appearance of the Throne Gundams the Tierens were quickly annihilated by Throne Zwei and its GN Fangs. The Commander Type survived but was heavily damaged. The Tieren High Mobility Type B still remained in service in the year 2312. Although it was not a front line combat unit, it was still utilized for other purposes by the Earth Sphere Federation Army. These outdated units were clearly outmatched by Celestial Being's generation 3.5 Gundam units. Some of these Tieren units were acquired and deployed by the anti-Federation organization Katharon. Pics Gallery snapshot20080119145454ls7.jpg snapshot20080119145744dj0.jpg Notes References External Links *MSJ-06II-C/B Tieren High Mobility Type B on MAHQ.net Category:Anno Domini mobile suits